


Off Guard in Edonia

by TheCabinKey



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Edonian Civil War, M/M, Post-Edonian Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCabinKey/pseuds/TheCabinKey
Summary: Chris Redfield and his alpha team endure the Edonian civil war without any casualties of their own. While they complete remaining assignments around the city of Porva, Republic of Edonia, Chris and Piers find increasingly little time for their relationship.





	Off Guard in Edonia

They left camp through the checkpoint and began the slow jeep crawl through the city of Porva, Republic of Edonia. The jeep was warm and quiet - the five men were tired and shifted little. They scratched their beards, swallowed, sniffled the odd time having been in the snowy cold. Chris Redfield was in the middle of the back seat, Piers Nivans snug at his left. They each held their M16’s vertically in their lap and listened to the air conditioning, all on low alert. 

The BSAA had successfully eradicated B.O.W.’s and ELA fighters infected with the C-Virus. They hoped yesterday was their last day of battle, and now they were to asses the state of the city and provide help to civilians outside of their temporary camps. The narrow cobbled streets were largely untouched, with the exception of most businesses and homes that had boarded their windows. Closer to the city core lied most of the destruction from tanks and grenades. Buildings had blasted holes leading into alleyways, and stone pillars were worn from gunshots like apple cores. 

“We’re going to be inspecting a warehouse base that might have traps still active from the liberation army,” said Chris. “Humanitarian groups started arriving last night and already set up a secondary hospital in the city hall.”

“Roger that, Captain.” Finn Macauley was eagerly responsive, as usual. 

Piers felt a light scratching on his thigh. He looked down and saw it was the butt of Chris’s rifle, which he was discreetly using to caress him. Piers looked at Chris who still stared straight ahead, wearing dark sunglasses. A smile grew on his face with his five o’ clock shadow. Piers smiled in return. Chris slowly slid it down to his inner thigh, rubbing his groin. Piers stifled a laugh, knowing he wouldn’t want the others to turn and look. It also made him hard as a rock. Chris brought his rifle back to its normal resting position and they resumed their battle-worn demeanor, remembering how tired they were. Then he rested his left arm so it was nearly on top of Piers’s, as if they were about to hold hands, and Piers leaned into it, subtly returning the affection. It was better than nothing.

Closer to the warehouse, the jeep rolled past a dead J’avo sprawled in a snow bank, with milky white eyes and bubbled cysts. It still clutched a sharp dagger. The industrial area of the city had been evacuated due to the concentration of ELA activity and the ensuing infiltration from the BSAA Alpha Team. 

They pulled up outside the massive building and climbed out of the jeep. M16’s drawn, they hovered apart from the loading bay door until the signal was given from Chris. They pulled it up halfway and deftly swooped into the space. As expected, the warehouse was empty. Their primary concern was non-infected rebels who had come back to pick up documents and weapons. The majority of them had been detained. They stood before the floor-to-ceiling pallet racks. 

“Piers and I are going to work through the back halls and offices. I want the rest of the team to go through the isles.” Chris’s voice filled the large room. “Keep an eye out for blinking lights and low trip wires like we encountered in our first attack.”

“Proceed here with extreme caution.” Piers had his back. 

There was a collective ‘yes captain,’ one noticeably more enthusiastic from Finn, and they began their inspection down separate isles. Piers winked at Chris through the window of space among the racks. Chris smirked. Piers then used his scope to detect any mechanisms high above. As he inched along he spotted a bronze chess set toppled over one of the racks. He picked up the knight and slipped the heavy piece into his pocket. Himself and Chris were the more skilled of the team and cleared their isles quickly. 

“We’ll check the back offices first, then upstairs.”

Piers nodded in agreement and they aimed their guns ahead, their boots squeaking across the hard ground. They rounded the corner of a peeling wall, into a dark hallway lit only by daylight coming through the office entrance doors. Out of sight, they simultaneously laid their rifles on a wide railing and Chris pressed Piers against the wall, holding both of his hands and pushing his body mass into him. They lightly touched noses. Then their lips gently. Piers sighed at the touch of Chris’s bristly upper lip and chin. As they started making out, Piers removed his scarf and Chris started kissing his neck, roughly guiding his tongue over his bare skin and enveloping him with his body. He pulled him away from the wall, guiding Piers’s back to the railing and leaning over him with both hands flat on either side. He pressed his leg firmly between Piers’s groin. Piers reached up and held onto him, their tongues meeting and caressing each other like snakes. He could feel his hot breath as they did so and it made him shiver up his spine.

“They’re gonna be finished up soon,” Piers said.

“Too bad. I was just getting started.”

Piers planted his hand on his cock. “I could feel that.”

“Oof!”

He got a laugh out of Chris. He backed away. They picked up their rifles and noticed that over the railing was a set of slowly descending stairs. They looked at each other.

“I didn’t think this place would have an underground.” Piers switched on his mounted light and they bypassed the row of offices. The doors sat ajar with several bullet holes. They reached the other side and stood at the foot of the stairs. “We’ll have to go single file.”

“Careful, now.” 

As they neared the empty doorway to the basement, Piers’s light revealed a spartan room with a water tank and another doorway leading beyond. He crossed the threshold.

“Looks like a utility space.” There was a quiet ringing followed by a thunk overhead, and five spiked poles slammed into the ground, separating him from Chris.

“Goddammit, no!” Chris grabbed the bars in a futile attempt to remove them. “Watch behind you!”

Piers whipped around, pointing his gun through the second doorway. Nothing was there.

“Captain, what was that?” Carl Alfonso asked through the radio. 

“Piers is trapped, we’re in the back hall!” He unclipped an explosive from his belt. 

“I’m alright, Chris.”

“I’m gonna detonate it, keep watching behind you.”

“Redfield, stop! I think it’s on a timer. I can hear it.” 

The spikes slowly climbed back up, grinding on metal. Chris immediately grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room, back onto the shallow stairway.

“Shit.” Chris embraced him, touching his strong jaw with one hand. 

“We’re good. You good?” 

Carl rushed to the top of the stairs, Finn and the others in pursuit. Chris quickly let go of him. 

“False alarm!” Piers announced. “The trap wasn’t set, false alarm.” 

Carl looked at them below, mouth slightly open. “Captain?”

“Affirmative. We’ll see where the basement leads.”

“We’ll… clear the offices.” Carl signaled for the others to keep going. Finn had an indiscernible look on his face, one of wonder. They left. 

“Do you think they saw that?” Piers asked. 

“Saw what?” Chris crossed the threshold, heading toward the second doorway to continue their inspection. “They’ll take from it what they want.”

 

The night had a seemingly polar chill. Chris and Piers wore their long thermal coats. It began to lightly snow as they walked through the old part of town and crunched over snow banks. Piers noticed a woman cooking up a storm through her steamy window. An elderly husband and wife stood outside their door for a smoke, bundled up. Life resumes in Porva. 

“I’m starving.” Chris seemed to notice the cooking woman as well. 

“I’m looking forward to food outside of the base.”

“I’m looking forward to a drink.” 

“Second that.” 

They walked down a bricked alley to get to the next street over and deliberately slowed their pace. Chris put an arm around him, trying to warm him up. Once out of the alley they approached an art-deco gated door along a block of stucco buildings. They climbed a narrow staircase to the restaurant and pub above. It was busy with joyously drunk locals around the many wooden tables, trying to forget their destroyed city and the fresh sting of war. A mixture of savory smells from the kitchen. Mercenaries sat at their own tables and the rest of the Alpha Team sat near the back. Carl gave them a two-finger salute as he took a sip from his beer, emotionless and dead-eyed. They nodded in acknowledgment then opted for a small table beside a window, nowhere near him. 

“Am I just imagining things?” Piers asked. 

“Who knows. We’ll let them be.” Chris hung his huge coat over the back of his chair, so long that it touched the ground. “Just don’t look at him or he’ll know we’re talking about him.”

“Subject change, then.”

“I’m just happy to share a hot meal with you.” Chris smiled, sitting forward. 

Piers noticed how handsome Chris looked in the dim light of the pub. Jacket off. Hands clasped on the table, over his menu. Dark hairs around his watch and thick wrists. A warm, genuine smile.

“Actually, traditionally, meals here are served with a cold dish first.” 

“Oh sorry, didn’t know I had a local expert here!”

A little candle flickered on the windowsill. A woman about their age with a strong Slavic accent came to their table. 

“What can I get you men?”

“Two beers to start please, on me,” Chris said. 

They looked through the menus and decided on the pork sausage and soup. Once they got their beers they gulped half of it quickly. It went down easy. 

“We were off our guard today,” Chris said in a stretch of silence. “We have to own up to it, even to just each other.”

“We were.”

“It happens when our emotions, when ‘us’ get in the way of the objective. And I’m not at all trying to say that we can’t -”

“I know. I think we both know that it can’t happen again, not during a mission. It’s good that you brought it up.” Piers nudged his foot as he took a gulp of his beer. “Are you concerned about the others?”

“Y’know, I’ve never reacted that way before.” Chris averted his eyes, chuckled. “You can’t predict what can happen from one moment to the next, but in that kind of setting I’ve never reacted that way.”

“It’s perfectly normal, when another element.. or something emotional is introduced to a situation.”

“Of course. You know how much I care about you.” 

Piers opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress approached and set two bowls of bright purple mush before them. 

“Fuck yeah!” Piers nearly leapt out of his chair, as if witnessing a sports team score a goal. “I told you!”

The waitress hurried off to serve another table more beer. 

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s _rosolje,_ cold potato salad with beetroot.”

“No effin way.” Chris paused a moment then laughed in disbelief. “We should’ve made a bet.”

“Well, bon appetit.” Piers lifted his spoon to cheers with Chris. They each took a bite of their first course. Piers nodded, eyes closed, savouring it.

“Mhmm. I’ll take this vinegared unicorn poop over military food any day.”

Piers laughed. They glanced at the cobbled street below and the passers-by. “Have you thought about my proposition for Atlanta?” Piers asked. 

“Oh, I’ve been thinking.” Chris winked. 

“Although the west coast could be fun too. It’d be something.”

“I’d be closer to Claire on the west coast. As I get older I’m becoming more staunch on what’s important.” 

“Have you thought about moving closer to her?”

“All the time. It’s just hard when not one, but both of us move around for work.”

“Well I could strongly consider Washington, then.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. I think I’m finally in a position where I can just.. point to a place on the map.”

“Okay, here’s this: when we move in together, what do you want in our home?”

“Or how about an ideal evening in our home?” Piers asked in return.

“Interesting. I’ll start. There’s a network of deer trails in the forest around our house. We take our dirt bikes out.”

“That’s convenient. Love it. How about we ride the trails until sunset?”

“Good plan.” The waitress came by with their main course. “Two more beers as well please, thanks a lot.” The soup steamed in their faces. 

“Then we find an abandoned house in the woods and do some exploring.”

“Haven’t had the best luck with those.”

“Then how about we find a hidden lagoon connected to the lake, and we know to come back there for the summer?”

“With wine?”

“With wine.”

“Although I love when people find old or suspended structures in the woods and use them for their Crossfit routines. That would be sick.”

“Who knows, could be reality someday.”

Chris lifted his spoon to take his first sip, then plopped it back into the bowl. “Oh! A hot tub will be a must for the property!”

“Oh shit yeah. And a dog is there.”

“How could we forget the dog?”

Their soup and sausage quickly disappeared. Carl approached from behind Chris, bumping into a few chairs along the way. 

“Alfonso’s coming, six o’ clock.” 

He had his coat on, looking readied to go. “Captain. Piers. Gentlemen. I hope you’ve had a great.. great night.” He planted his hands on their small table, leaning forward. He was uncomfortably close and his breath smelled of alcohol. 

“Thanks soldier, did you enjoy yourself?” Chris was being diplomatic. 

“I had a fantastic evening. With my boys. You guys deserve the best. The very, very best. I just want you to have an amazing night like I did.” He was slurring. 

“We’re having a nice night. We’re glad you did too.” Piers rested his chin on his closed fist. Carl’s drunken smile disappeared and was replaced with something like a sneer. 

“Of course you are. Obviously. Such a _nice_ night together.” He straightened up, coldly patting Piers’s back and departing from the table without another word. He slammed through the double doors of the pub, nearly swinging one of them off their hinges. 

“Hey!” Their waitress angrily yelled at him. 

“Let’s just hope he makes it down the stairs.” Chris sat still, listening. The rest of the Alpha Team followed him out, acknowledging Chris and Piers on their way. 

“I don’t think I’m imagining things. Am I right?” 

Chris nodded in agreement.

“Not that I care,” Piers added. 

 

Their base was a cold stone dining hall. There were beds within a white tent within the hall for the alpha team and some others. Pitch dark. Chris and Piers had wondered, from across the tent, if they could put their beds next to each other without anyone noticing. Everyone would eventually see, but could it go unnoticed? 

Piers awoke and sat up, stretching his back. Many of the men were in a deep drunken sleep. In the dark Piers spotted Chris laying on his stomach, out like a rock. While scanning the room he noticed the shape of Carl’s dark outline sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. At that moment Carl turned and looked at him. Piers pretended not to see him and he laid back down, rolling over onto his side and pulling his quilt up over his shoulder. He soon heard Carl go back to sleep, loudly snoring. 

 

Thundering footsteps of the Complete Mutant pounded the ceiling above, creating a web of hairline cracks in the white paint. Chris and Piers bolted down the university hallway side by side. It could sense their heat from the floor above and haggardly attempted to pursue them as they navigated the maze of hallways below. 

“Alpha Team, meet us in the atrium! We’ll take this thing down!” Chris breathlessly spoke into his radio. The team had missed a chrysalis in their first inspection, which was now the hatched beast that was causing them trouble. They ran through a glass-walled study zone and the pressure from the mutant above made the panels unexpectedly shatter on either side. They shielded their eyes from the flying shards and ducked into a hallway of classrooms through a pair of double doors. 

“You okay? Do you know where we are?” Piers brushed away bits of glass on his sleeves.

“No, I’m lost.” There was a small pile of rubble in the middle of the floor. Directly above it was a hole in the ceiling from a previous blast. “Shit!”

They booked it down the hall and Piers let a grenade drop by the rubble. Soon enough the mammoth footsteps reached the hole and the mutant dropped through, landing on its two thick stubs for feet. Its mangled head was dwarfed by its fleshy mountainous hunchback and sinewy muscled arms. They stopped and looked behind them in anticipation. It made direct eye contact. The grenade went off and it heaved its body to the side in a defensive reaction, roaring in anger. It seemed mostly unaffected. 

“The emergency exit!” Piers pointed to a slim metal door that said ‘Do Not Enter’ in red letters. They heard the mutant chasing from behind, feeling the linoleum floor quake beneath them. Just as they reached the door, Piers slipped and was flung forward, overshooting from his speed. Chris grabbed his shirt collar and quickly dragged him across the smooth floor. The mutant was only meters away as Chris pushed the door open with his ass and Piers shot into the face of the creature, bubbles of pus exploding. He got up on his own two feet and slammed the door. As they quickened down the narrow stairs, one of its large arms punched the door open and was aggressively waving it around to try and squeeze through. Piers continued to shoot at it. 

“It can’t fit through,” Chris assured.

“Captain, we heard the blast. Mercenaries have arrived and we’re headed your way from the atrium,” Finn said through the radio.

“Good,” Chris responded. “We’re trapped in a stairwell so we’ll find our way out and meet you back around.” The stairs zig-zagged downward through the floors of the university. They passed the door that would let them out on the first floor. 

“I think that was the door.”

“Remember what I said about being on our guard?” Chris cut him off. “Forget about all that.” 

Piers curiously smiled and instead they continued down the stairwell to the basement of the building. 

The basement was lit by strips of fluorescent lights. There were utility closets and an old room of archives. A massive boiler room.

“None of these will do,” Chris said. They entered a different wing. The first door to the right had two little windows on it. “This must be the lab where they processed the C-Virus.” Inside were test tubes, microscopes, and various pieces of lab technology. 

“Do you think some of the faculty actually supported the rebels?” Piers asked.

“I have no doubt.”

They entered the lab and passed several open notebooks with observational drawings and notes. There were empty glass tanks along the outer counters of the room.The rest of the incriminating material had been taken during an initial sweep. An electronic sliding door at the back of the lab had a glowing slot for a key card. Chris took out a blue card from his pocket and slid it through. The door shifted to the side, revealing a long concrete room of cells. 

Running footsteps behind them made them whip around. A J’avo, frothing at the mouth and holding a machete raised in the air, charged in their direction. 

“Leave it!” Chris yelled. He guided Piers into the room and pressed a button on the other side. The door quickly closed shut. “If we hear it get shot, we’ll know to hurry and get decent.” The J’avo started pounding on the door and pathetically swinging at it with its machete. 

“Decent?” Piers asked. Chris wrapped his arms around him and they started making out. “Oh, I see.” They entered the first detainment cell in the room for test subjects and interrogation. The cell had an unused bed with clean white sheets. “If we hadn’t rescued that prisoner, this would be really sick.”

“Thank god for us.” The cell also had an unused toilet and standalone sink. They took off their tactical vests and belts and let them drop on the ground. After their coats were removed, Chris laid on the little bed with his arm out and Piers cozied up next to him, resting his head on his bicep like a pillow. They fiercely made out, Chris hovering slightly over him. He pressed his knee up against Piers’s groin. 

“What else are we gonna take off?” Piers asked. They still had on most of their clothes and combat boots.

“The J’avo may not give us a quick enough warning... if my team decides to rescue us.”

Piers made a cartoonish frown. 

“But here’s something we can do.” Chris undid Piers’s fly and uncovered his boner from his boxer briefs. He delicately moved his large hand up and down his swelled shaft, lightly touching every vein as he passed with his fingers. Piers groaned in response. Then he massaged just below his balls.

“Do you still have that vaseline? For your lips?”

“Good idea,” Chris whispered in his ear. From one of his pockets he produced a miniature tub of vaseline for lips. With one finger he scooped a thick lump of jelly, deliberately in Piers’s sight, and slowly wiped it onto his frenulum, teasing his sensitive spot with his one finger gliding the jelly. With both hands, Piers reached back and grabbed the metal bar that served as a headboard, stretching his entire body in pleasure. “You like that, baby?”

“It’s amazing.”

Chris then used his whole hand to spread the jelly over his glans, polishing Piers’s cock. Both of their mouths were open and they breathed into each other, feeling the other’s hot breath. They caressed each other’s tongues. 

There was a hard hit at the door, metal on metal.

“Your cock seems to jump when the J’avo hits the door,” Chris observed.

“Maybe I get off on a little danger.” 

“We really are sick.” Chris breathed into Piers’s ear, continuing stroking and nibbling on his ear lobe. “How long has it been since you’ve cummed? Honestly?”

“Not since we’ve got here, actually.” 

“Captain, the B.OW. is almost dead. Where are you?” Finn spoke through the radio.

They looked at each other.

“I have to respond. Can you reach the radio?” Chris asked. Piers reached down and lifted Chris’s tactical vest by the little black box, holding it to his mouth and pressing on the button. “We had to go through the basement, we’ll rendezvous in the atrium once we figure our way out of here.”

“Copy that, Captain!” 

They returned to kissing. Piers grabbed Chris’s face, feeling his stubble. 

“I’m gonna cum.”

Chris started stroking in a long, constant pattern, lightly caressing Piers's chest and nipples with his free hand. Piers ran his fingers through Chris’s hair, smelling his hair gel that was cologne scented. Chris started stroking faster, making smooth squelching sounds, unstopping. Piers stopped kissing him. He outstretched his legs again as he cummed, tensing his body with each shoot and watching Chris's oily hand gather vaseline at the tip with every smooth stroke. He loudly exhaled, started catching his breath until Chris slowed down and gently kissed him. A moment passed and Chris wiped his hand on the bed sheet. 

“You know what? Screw it.” Chris sat up, taking off his shirt.

“Oh, so _now_ we’re gonna take off our clothes!?” Piers yelled angrily. Chris burst out laughing. He started undoing his pants. “Our favourite?”

“Fuck you. Yes, our favourite.” Piers took off his shirt and pants, melting into Chris’s large naked body, gliding a hand over his stubbly hairy chest. Chris put his hand behind his head as if posing for a photograph, exposing his mini canon of a bicep. 

Piers played with his armpit hair, something he usually did. “God, I missed that.”

“I missed this.”

Piers turned and laid on his stomach and Chris laid over top of him. He put an arm around Piers’s neck and began nibbling on his ear again. Piers could feel Chris’s many little torso hairs caressing his back as he started slowly and gently thrusting. Their legs were intertwined. 

“You’re nice and warm,” Piers noted. 

“What? You goof.” Chris kissed his cheek. He extended his right arm forward and their hands met, grabbing each other’s. He burrowed his face into Piers’s neck, breathing his familiar, comforting scent. 

The radio crackled.

“Captain, have you found your way out of the basement?”

“Captain?”


End file.
